


Playtime

by peachyysweetz



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyysweetz/pseuds/peachyysweetz
Summary: Firey Jr teaches Grassy a new game to play when the grown ups aren't around.
Relationships: Firey jr/grassy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited for TPOT and to see my grass boi again that I finally lewded him! For those who didn't read tags or ratings, this is a fic where Grassy sucks Firey Jr's dick!

Grassy poked the magma-like oblong in front of him.

"Is it supposed to do that?" He asked as it twitched.

Firey Jr shrugged. "I dunno, does yours do it too?"

"I'm not sure, it's really small..." the plantoid replied, looking down between his legs.

The grass creature had a Yoyleberry or two, so he could touch Firey Jr and not burn to death. Junior hated the fact his dad tried to set up a playdate with the second most annoying contestant below Bracelety. However, alone, with no adult supervision, Firey Jr thought he'd at least have a bit of fun with the plant.

"Try putting it in your mouth, see what it does." Junior said.

"Okay... ehh." Grassy curled in on himself, sticking his tongue out to reach the fleshier blade. Firey Jr facepalmed.

"No, idiot. I meant _my_ dick!" He yelled.

"Oh." Grassy stopped trying to suck himself off, and allowed Firey Jr's length into his mouth.

It was so... obviously warm, but much warmer than anything else he'd felt. Because the yoyleberries turned his flammable exterior to metal, it didn't burn. Junior shuddered under the feel, restraining himself from fucking Grassy's head. He wanted to teach Grassy how to be a playmate, not a toy. Grassy stopped at half length, recieving a frustrated whine from Junior.

"T-try going a little more. The goal is to go all the way down." He directed, to which Grassy tried going deeper, but found it difficult when his gag reflexes stopped him from taking any more.

"Come on," Firey Jr egged, but Grassy made a small "Mm-mm!" That vibrated through the elemental's dick. Firey Jr but his lip and grabbed Grassy's head, pushing him further down. The plant resisted, pushing up, but Firey Jr was stronger. As he pushed him down, he released the force on him, letting him come back up a bit before pushing him down again.

"S-see?" Junior panted, "just l-like that..."

Grassy felt a deep, guttural burp rise up from his throat with a bit of bile as Junior's dick set off his gag reflex again, and mustered the strength to push him off of his dick, coughing.

Firey Jr sighed. "If you can't go all the way, you can just use your hands to jack off what you can't cover."

Grassy looked to the elemental's dick, then to his face. "But your pee-pee tastes weird." He complained Firey Jr cringed at the infantile synonym. "If you don't, I'll tell your whole team what a pussy you are!" He threatened with a growl.

Slowly, Grassy reached out to Junior's length, wrapping his hands around the base while encompassing his mouth in it once more. The taste of his own semi-dry spit was enough to make him gag alone, but he persisted. He moved up and down at a snail's pace, earning a moan out of the elemental. Firey Jr bucked his hips into Grassy's mouth, causing the plant to jolt back a bit, but not shocking enough for him to completely stop.

"Oh fuck yeah..." Firey Jr egged as Grassy made work of his cock. He ran his tongue up the underside, lacing around the perimeter. Junior couldn't stop moving his hips, slowly fucking Grassy's mouth as he sucked him off. He shuddered when Grassy toyed with his tip, stalling before going back down on the rest of him. Firey Jr held onto the plant's head, nearly falling backwards in ecstasy.

"Holy shit," Junior breathed, "Grassy c-can you please go a little faster..."

The plant complied, speeding up while Firey Jr pushed down on his head. He breathed through his nostrils, drool dripping down firey's shaft and balls. He couldn't get off to take a break or catch his breath, and he feared if he did, Junior would tattle to his entire crew. Firey Jr wailed in pleasure, his eyes rolling into the back of his head before squeezing them shut.

He felt a familiar pressure building up from his balls into the base of his dick, and only further rose as his rhythmic thrusts evolved into a rapid-fire. Grassy nearly choked on Junior's cock as he felt it hit the back of his throat again, before his warm load expelled from it. Grassy had no choice but to swallow, but was able to cough some up as soon as Firey Jr freed him.

Grassy examined the substance in his hand. It was like lava, but more jelly-like and sticky. It was just as warm as Firey Jr, if not more so.

"What's this?" Grassy asked.

"Cum. Everyone with a dick has it." Firey Jr replied.

"Can you suck my dick to see if I make cum too?"

"No. This is my room, so only my dick gets sucked. By the way, don't tell my dad we did this."

"Okay!"

The next day, every contestant and host, except for Firey caught wind of what Junior and Grassy did.

"Grassy! What the hell?!" Firey Jr screamed.

"You told me not to tell Firey, so I just told everyone else!" Grassy cheered.


End file.
